thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
NostalgiaWeen
NostalgiaWeen is a month where the Nostalgia Critic does Halloween themed videos, usually reviewing scary movies and talking about Halloween related topics. NostalgiaWeen 2010 Opening A parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Lucy and Linus are walking home with the pumpkin when a masked murderer shows up and slices off their heads with a chainsaw and runs off laughing maniacally. Episodes * Ernest Scared Stupid (October 5th, 2010) * Top 11 Scariest Performances (October 12th, 2010) * Stephen King's IT (October 19th, 2010) * Leprechaun (with Cinema Snob) (October 26th, 2010) NostalgiaWeen 2011 Opening A parody of The X-Files opening, featuring visual jokes like Casper appearing, Charlie Brown appearing in his ghost costume, and NC falling down the stairs. Episodes * The Tommyknockers (October 4th, 2011) * The Haunting (October 11th, 2011) * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (October 18th, 2011) * Exorcist II: The Heretic (October 25th, 2011) NostalgiaWeen 2013 Opening A parody of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington dressed as NC is walking through the forest, and finds a door with the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses logo on it. He opens it, when suddenly Pennywise steps out and shoots Jack, laughing. Episodes * The Shining Mini-Series (October 1st, 2013) * Why Do We Love Zombies? (October 8th, 2013) * Sharknado (with Cinema Snob) (October 15th, 2013) * Should We Scare the Shit Out of our Kids? (October 22, 2013) * Devil (October 29th, 2013) NostalgiaWeen 2014 Opening A parody of Halloween. An unknown figure puts on a mask and heads into NC's house. He finds him at his computer, and NC yells at him for going into his house. The figure then stabs NC to death and it is shown that it is JonTron, getting revenge for the Critic reviewing Food Fight. Episodes * Maximum Overdrive (October 7th, 2014) * Top 11 New Halloween Classics (October 14th, 2014) * Monster Squad (October 21st, 2014) * Is Sleepy Hollow Secretly Brilliant? (October 28th, 2014) NostalgiaWeen 2015 Opening A parody of Goosebumps. NC is walking with a briefcase as it pops open and a shadowy "N" goes throughout the town, gliding past a Stephen King billboard. One of the pages comes across Jack Black, reading the paper that says "Goosebumps Now Nostalgically Popular!" The "N" goes into a house that show clips from past NostalgiaWeens, before revealing the title. Episodes * Event Horizon (October 6th, 2015) * Should Found Footage Stop? (October 13th, 2015) * Children of the Corn (October 20th, 2015) * Top 11 Halloween Guilty Pleasures (October 27th, 2015) * Hocus Pocus (November 3rd, 2015) NostalgiaWeen 2016 Opening A parody of the intro for Gravity Falls, it parodies the theme song with Malcolm and Tamara as Dipper and Mabel, and NC as Stan. The opening has callbacks to Casper, IT, and Teddy Ruxpin, as well as past years of NostalgiaWeen. Episodes * Is Nightmare Before Christmas Really That Great? (October 5th, 2016) * Stephen King's Dreamcatcher (October 12th, 2016) * Top 11 Gravity Falls Episodes (October 19th, 2016) * Freddy vs. Jason (October 26th, 2016) NostalgiaWeen 2017 Opening A parody of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, it features storm clouds that move to reveal NostalgiaWeen in bloody font, then transitions to a "Joke Cemetery". The graves change in every episode. It then cuts inside of Channel Awesome studios where Critic, Tamara and Malcolm reenact a Simpsons Couch Gag, which also changes every episode. Episodes * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (October 3rd, 2017) * It (2017) (October 10th, 2017) * Halloween (2007) (October 17th, 2017) * The Mummy (1999) (October 24th, 2017) * The Mummy (2017) (With Angry Video Game Nerd) (October 31st, 2017) NostalgiaWeen 2018 Opening A parody of the intro for the Beetlejuice cartoon series, with NC as Beetlejuice and Tamara as Lydia. Episodes * Sleepwalkers (October 2nd, 2018) * Top 11 Stephen King Movies (October 9th, 2018) * Van Helsing (October 16th, 2018) * Aliens vs. Predator Requiem (October 23rd, 2018) * Rubber (October 30th, 2018) NostalgiaWeen 2019 Opening A parody of the original opening for Unsolved Mysteries, with NC as the original host, Robert Stack. The intro changes every episode. Episodes *Hannibal (October 2nd, 2019) *It: Chapter Two (October 9th, 2019) *Demon Knight (October 16th, 2019) *Venom (October 23rd, 2019) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (October 30th, 2019) Other Halloween Episodes * '08 Halloween Episode (October 21st, 2008) * Casper (October 20th, 2009) Trivia * Hocus Pocus was the first NostalgiaWeen review to be in November, since there were only two Halloween reviews in 2015. * There was no NostalgiaWeen for 2012, since Doug Walker stopped the show to work on Demo Reel, but brought it back in 2013 when Nostalgia Critic returned. * NC reviews at least one Stephen King movie every Nostalgia-ween. * Reversing the 2016 NostalgiaWeen theme, the whisper says "You really played this backwards? What's wrong with you?" Gallery Nostalgiaween2010.png|2010 Logo Nostalgiaween2011.png|2011 Logo Nostalgiaween2013.png|2013 Logo Nostalgiaween2014.png|2014 Logo Nostalgiaween2015.png|2015 Logo Nostalgiaween2016.png|2016 Logo Nostalgiaween 2017.png|2017 Logo Nostalgiaween 2018.png|2018 Logo Nostalgiaween 2019.png|2019 Logo Category:Nostalgia-Ween Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Editorials Category:Reviews Category:Content Category:Hyper Fangirl